Key to Darkness
by Yumehop
Summary: Based on an very old comix I made. Many references to fanfic Pokemon Vio. Summary: Vio, the space-time traveller, ends up in the world of twilight town. The organization mistakes her for a nobody, and takes her into the organization. As she learns more and more about the new world(s), she begins to think she belongs with the organization, until someone pulls her out of the shadows.


** Pokemon Vio and Kingdom Hearts crossover. If you haven't read Pokemon Vio then this might not make a lot of sense. **

** Summary: Vio, the space-time traveller, ends up in the world of twilight town. The organization mistakes her for a nobody, and takes her into the organization. As she learns more and more about the new world(s), she begins to think she belongs with the organization, until someone pulls her out of the shadows.**

** Please review me on anything, how you find the story, any mistakes, etc.**

* * *

Prologue: Axel's Room

"Don't you ever learn to knock?" Axel commented as a person stepped out of a black portal.

"Your new mission Axel," he said coldly ignoring the statement, "there's been sightings of a new nobody." He flicked a few photographs towards Axel.

Catching them with a swipe, "I guess you want me to collect it." He smirked. "What a FANTASTIC mission." He said sarcastically.

"The Dusks are sure of it. It's just like the time you found your little 'friend'." Siax went on. "Orders from above." He turned and headed into the dark void of the portal.

_ A new nobody? Things could get interesting..._ Axel examined the pictures. _Wh-what! She's just a kid!_

Chapter 1: The Ice Cream Store

"I would like a sea salt ice cream." Roxas handed over the munny. He spotted a girl staring over the racks of deliciousness, with a doubting face.

"What's the trouble?" He hardly approached anyone, yet he felt calm around the girl.

"I can't decide..." She muttered. "Oh sorry!" She turned and looked at me. She was younger than me, her silky purple hair flowed sown to her waist in a braid.

"No, it's ok. The Sea Salt flavor ones are pretty good." She fumbled through the various heavenly deserts, until she found an old fashioned Popsicle.

"I'll take this one." She said as she paid her munny. "There were none left." She whispered at me

We both walked out the door together.

"The name's Vio." She looked at me. "What's yours?"

"Roxas." I said as I popped the ice cream into my mouth. Sitting down together on a bench, I felt a presence behind me.

Standing up, she smiled. "Nice meeting you Rox-" she was cut off by a blow to the back of her neck. A familiar tall redhead had her on his shoulder.

"Vio!" I gasped as I saw the man behind her.

"Thank you Roxas, now lets RTC" the redhead headed into a dark portal and I chased after him.

Vio woke up in a white room. She looks around when...

"Hello." A scary looking man with a black cloak appeared out of nowhere.

Glowing letters swirled around him. He put out his hand and the keeters stopped, inthe middle was a glowing big X. the letters froze, but started moving again as more and more letters appeared until they fully engulfed the man and the X. The letters shattered with a wave of his hand.

"Hmph." The man summoned a black swirling portal and disappeared. Suddenly, a creepy zipper mouth ghost of some sort appeared. Vio was surprised but they seemed harmless.

"What are you?" She asked as she reached to touch one. Her hand passed through the white and black creature.

"You evoke... An empty feeling..." she whispered particularly to no one. A sudden snap in her head cause her to fall on to the bed. Cringing, she let out a small airy breath before blacking out.

On the clock tower, Roxas sat with Axel, munching his ice cream.

"Who was that girl? Was she... A nobody?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, a nobody, just like us." Axel replied.

Amber, amber that glow in your eyes...

Where has she heard this song before? Opening her eyes, she awoke on a lake bank. There was this strange feeling that stabbed her chest. A red and white creature with big claws was running away from a snake. With a blow, the snake and small creature fell to the ground. A tall red head person came out and threw a ball at the small creature. The scene turned into mist as she found herself high up in the sky. She felt torn apart as two equal forces clashed right on her. She caught a glimpse of something.

"Palkia!" One of them screamed

"Dialga!" The other one roared as the dark thunderclouds covered her vision into darkness.

* * *

**Yeah if you want anything added to the story etc. just review! This is gonna be based on a very old comix I made so it'll turn out kinda AxelxVio and Roxas xVio love triangle but who knows?**


End file.
